


Onlining with Vortex

by naboru



Series: Blast Off/Vortex Advent Calendar [9]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comedy, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blast Off wakes up and is not alone…</p>
<p>Blast Off, Vortex / PG / implied smut, comedy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onlining with Vortex

**Author's Note:**

> **Continuity:** G1 (part of ultharkitty’s [Dysfunction AU](http://community.livejournal.com/lost_carcosa/19574.html#cutid1))  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing.  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty

When Blast Of woke up, his processor hurt. His processors hurt a _lot_. He groaned, rubbing his fingers over his optics. He didn’t dare bring them online.

The last of his systems booted up, and only then did he feel something lying on top of him. He frowned, groping over whatever it was and recognised the familiar shape of rotors.

Someone else sighed, and said rotors quivered for an astrosecond.

Blast Off’s optics snapped online.

_What the frag?_

Raising his head, he saw Vortex sprawled over him, optics offline and apparently still in recharge; thank whoever it was Blast Off had to thank for that.

The flicker of relief vanished under the annoyance of having the ‘copter there, and he tried to remember the reason.

Last night… Blast Off remembered high grade - lots of high grade. And then Vortex - lots of Vortex.

He groaned again, and his head dropped back on the berth.

Not so cautiously, Blast Off slid an arm between him and Vortex, and with a swift move, he shoved the other off him - and off the berth.

There was a loud _clang_ , and then mumbling.

“Hmmn-mllm…”

Another frown; Blast Off had no idea what that could have meant. He lazily turned his head when Vortex pulled himself up, his arm on the edge of the berth, looking at him confused.

“Hehehe… ouch.”

Well, at least the other also seemed to have a hangover, which gave Blast Off some satisfaction.

Vortex rubbed his temple, and then asked, his voice still full of static. “Why am I on the floor?”

“Because I put you there.”

“Eh?” Vortex’ optic flickered with even more confusion. “Why?” 

Blast Off didn’t concern himself with answering to that, and only muttered exhaustedly, “Leave.”

“Hehe… why? Yesterday you were fine with me staying…” A salacious grin adorned the other’s face, and Blast Off would have liked to slam his head into the floor - too bad that Vortex would like it too much.

“Today is not yesterday, and I can’t remember saying anything that implied you could stay.”

“Yeah. But you were _very_ fine with me being here. Maybe I can change your mind…” Vortex’ hand reached for Blast Off’s arm shield, but the shuttle grabbed it in time.

“No.” Blast Off sat up. His head hurt; he still couldn’t remember everything, and if his timer wasn’t malfunctioning, than he would have to fly to space in about 6 joors. It was time for the ‘copter to go.

“Awww, c’mon, just… Hey! What are you doing? Oh? Hmmm…”

Blast Off was on his feet quickly, tightly squeezing Vortex’ rotor hub - blades trembling - and lifted him from the ground. Pinging his door to open, it slid aside and revealed the still dark corridor.

“Oh, hey! Wait!”

Blast Off ignored Vortex' protest, and even the attempted clutching at his leg.

“You can’t do that!”

“I can,” Blast Off said, and threw Vortex into the hallway.

The ‘copter landed very ungracefully on his aft, looking up, still - or again - confused.

“You’re such an a…”

Blast Off didn’t hear the last word as his door slid shut again. He couldn’t help but grin slightly, though.

With a sigh, he lay down again and tried to get some rest.


End file.
